


Domesticity

by moffit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffit/pseuds/moffit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of domestic-themed, AoKise drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonytwin/gifts).



There was a loud rip, then silence as Kise stared where his foot was sticking through the bed sheet. His mouth worked silently as he processed what had happened, staring for almost a full minute at the way it was folded like he normally had it at the top, but it was somehow only half the length...? He’d been short-sheeted, he realized. They’d not shared the same apartment for even a week!

Surprise quickly turned to anger, and Kise flung the rest of the covers to the floor as he stalked to the culprit’s bedroom, his voice a dangerous low growl.

"Ao.. mi.. ne…" 

The bastard was smirking when he got there, no doubt because the torn sheet was still tangled around Kise’s leg.

"If your bed isn’t good enough, it looks like we’ll just have to share tonight.”

 

-

 

Kise jumped a little, but only because the hands sliding around his waist and sneaking under the hem of his shirt were cold. They slid into the front of his jeans, fingers wriggling in until they were up to the last knuckle. He relaxed as Aomine pressed against him fully from behind, enjoying the spread of warmth as it built between them. The dish clinked back into the soapy water as he closed his eyes, smiling at the deep chuckle in his ear. Some insistent nuzzling at his neck convinced Kise to tilt his head, allowing Aomine to kiss a line from his shoulder to just under his ear. They both knew as a model, Kise couldn't have marks there. Vacation time was another story of course, but there was still a long time before he was due for another two weeks to himself.

He took a deep breath, sighing out his want for those kisses to be something sharper. He'd just have to substitute it with something else instead. Turning his head, he murmured his suggestion in Aomine's ear, smirking at the sharp intake of breath. His boyfriend's eyes were intent when Aomine looked up, moments before shifting to focus on Kise's mouth. The kiss that came was slow, with a growing heat he could feel down to his toes.

 

-

 

Kise was dozing on the couch when something was dropped into his lap without warning. If that hadn't startled him awake, the sudden yowling and prickle up his chest would have done the job. A kitten. There was a kitten climbing up his chest, and it looked incredibly demanding for such a tiny creature. He shot his boyfriend a questioning look, but Aomine just looked sour before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm only giving her to you so she stops following me when I go out running." Kise smiled, not fooled by the excuse. "Her name's Haku."

"Hakucchi's perfect." Kise caught the kitten one-handed, cradling her to his chest so she'd stop needling him with tiny claws. With the other, he caught Aomine's shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. It started as a simple thanks, but soon grew warmer as Aomine dropped his huffy attitude. Kise especially enjoyed the strong fingers sliding into his hair along the back of his neck. His hum of pleasure was answered by a loud yowl from Haku, and he broke the kiss to smile again. Aomine looked grumpier than ever this time, as if he'd only now realized he'd supplied his own road block.

 

-

 

Kise paused as he set his things by the door, sniffing the air cautiously. Something smelled awful.. Like something was burning? He noticed the smoke wafting from the kitchen immediately after. Before he even realized he'd started moving he'd burst into the kitchen, just in time to find Aomine standing in front of the stove with the most disappointed expression Kise had ever seen on him. He moved to open a window and let some of the smoke escape, fanning the air as his attention was drawn to the pan of charred mess that vaguely smelled like chocolate. Coming up beside Aomine, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend so they could mourn the brownies together.

"They were supposed to be a surprise."

"It's okay, Aominecchi. You remembered our anniversary and that's all that matters."

 

-

 

Kise bit back a laugh and Aomine snorted as he felt something bump his head when Kise stepped into the bath behind him. His boyfriend's apology was accepted, even if it had been full of muffled laughter. Once Kise was settled they calmed down though, and Aomine leaned back against his chest with a small smirk and closed his eyes. Hot water and bubbles sloshed around them, and he made a noise of contentment as Kise started to wash his chest bare-handed.

He was hard, pressing against Aomine from behind, but neither of them were in a rush. They had all night to themselves, and Kise was going to make sure it would be memorable.

 

-

 

Kise groaned. The sun was barely up, but every bit of it seemed to have managed to land in his face. It was earlier than he liked to think about, and his first instinct was to roll over and curl up against his boyfriend who... wasn't there? Still unwilling to face the morning, especially one he'd thought he could sleep in on, he stretched out his hand blindly to feel if there were even a warm spot to curl into. By now he could tell something smelled really good, but investigating would mean getting up... 

By the time Aomine returned with breakfast, Kise resembled a caterpillar in the comforter, and had claimed the whole bed.

 

-

 

Aomine winced, setting down the can of food to pry Haku's claws out of his leg. As loud as she was with her demanding yowls, he was surprised Kise hadn't come to investigate. Feeding her and keeping himself intact at the same time was hard. When she started clawing her way up his leg again he grit his teeth and tried to ignore it, even leaning to the side so all she'd have to cling to were his pajama pants. Aomine's protest when those were tugged down to his knees was quiet compared to Kise's laughter.

"Bastard. Why didn't you help me?"

"I could help you get those off once you have her distracted by food. If we're quick, we can shut the bedroom door before she figures it out." Kise took off a moment later, trying not to think about the fact two grown men were trying to outsmart a kitten as he got ready to shut the door as soon as Aomine ran into the room behind him.

 

-

 

If there was one thing that Kise wouldn't have guessed Aomine was good at when they started dating, it would without a doubt be the fact that his boyfriend gave the _most fantastic_ blowjob Kise had ever had in his life. Not that he’d had many in his life to compare to, but it beat trying to be extra-limber in his bedroom with the door locked as a teenager. 

Not that his resulting flexibility was a bad thing.

For instance, right now Kise had his legs bent under him and was gripping his ankles tightly from where he lay back in front of Aomine, his thighs spread apart. He'd started out kneeling before letting Aomine push him straight back until he was flat on the bed, easily managing it without letting his legs slide out from under him. He hadn't thought it would be a challenge to hold himself in such a position until he found himself trying his damnedest to thrust into Aomine’s waiting mouth. All his efforts were futile when a callused, warm hand was placed on his stomach, gently pressing his hips back down.

Kise released a string of whispered curses, which only grew louder as Aomine smirked and flickered the tip of his tongue across the slit of Kise’s cock. They’d been at it for nearly half an hour now, and every time Kise was ready to come Aomine had deliberately forced him to wait. He panted as Aomine’s mouth left his cock to trail down further, finding the sensitive stretch of skin just behind his balls and teasing it with rough, wide licks of his tongue. 

His cock twitched a warning, and the feeling of Aomine’s hand tightening at the base of it once more made Kise want to scream.

 

-

 

If it were possible to sound horrified and embarrassed at the same time, Aomine had managed it. It grabbed Kise's attention, and he looked up from his magazine in the seating area of the laundromat. His boyfriend was hurriedly stuffing clothes back into the washing machine, a chagrined look on his face that was usually reserved for when he had to deal with being dragged out of bed before he was ready. 

It took him a moment to realize the clothes were pink. 

Their shouts could be heard from outside the building for a solid two minutes before there was silence, broken a moment later when a burst of laughter from Kise rang out. He couldn't stop until he was crying. Aomine to this day claimed he hadn't known a pair of Kise's new boxers, kept from a modeling job, had been mixed in with his own dirty laundry. Kise knew better. He'd noticed every time Aomine had borrowed his underwear.

 

-

 

"Oof." Aomine made grumbly noises as Kise plopped down half on top of him and started to get comfortable. His head jerked to the side so he wouldn't miss what was happening on the television, but then he froze when he felt a warm, wet tongue tracing along his clavicle. An instant later he melted into the couch, his show forgotten as he pulled his smirking boyfriend up for a proper kiss. The last thing he remembered that evening was pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over them both.

 

-

 

It took a moment for Kise to realize it wasn't rain falling on the freshly-packed soil. Aomine knelt across from him, head resting against Kise's shoulder as if that was the only way he could hold himself upright. Kise placed the small stone with Hakucchi's name carved into it carefully, then dragged arms that felt like lead weights up around Aomine's shoulders. Neither of them spoke, and it wasn't long before Kise felt his own tears make his eyes burn as his shoulders shook.

Eighteen years had passed since they first got an apartment together, since they first started dating. Fifteen years since they had bought their own home, and Aomine had surprised him with a furry, noisy kitten that had swiftly turned into the spoiled darling of their home. It hadn't been enough time for either of them.


End file.
